


Love Letter

by orphan_account



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Stalking, Leon Bronev (Mentioned) - Freeform, Letters, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Luke Triton (Mentioned) - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Yandere, Yandere Emmy Altava - Freeform, or at least implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The professor receives a letter in the mail.💌 Based on Lemmy week's prompt of confession.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: LayEmmy Week 2020





	Love Letter

The day had been busy for the professor as he collapsed into his chair. He had finished going through his students' assignments and was beginning to prepare himself a fresh cup of tea.

The professor picked up his teapot and poured some tea into his cup. The hot brown liquid streamed down into the cup and let off steam. The professor set down the teapot onto his desk and held his cup close. He blew gently onto it in order to cool it down. He raised the cup to his lips and took a small sip of it. The liquid flowed into his mouth, warming it before he swallowed.

The professor set the cup to the side and looked over at the letters in front of him. He picked the stack up and ruffled through them. Most of the letters were about bills or from his apprentice in America. However, one letter caught his eye.

_To Hershel Layton,_

_From, Emmy Altava._

The man's eyebrows perked up at the familiar name.

_Miss Emmy Altava..._

He hadn't heard that name in over a decade. Layton put all the other letters to the side and opened up her letter. The paper smelled like musk, almost like it had been dipped into the fragrance. The letter was written in cursive with it being in short paragraphs. It felt odd to hear from her especially considering what happened last time when they were together. 

Layton brushed off the memory from their time searching for the Azran and looked at the letter.

_Dear Hershel Layton,_

_It has been a long time since I've seen you. I've missed you but I'm always so scared to come back._

_I'm unsure if you forgive me for what I did for uncle Leon._

_Just so you know I love you._

Below the letter was a photo. The photo at first was quite blurry but it looked to be that of Layton himself, all alone in his bed. Layton's heart dropped at the photo. It looked to have been taken by Emmy herself as no one else could've.

Layton swallowed hard at the photo and dropped the letter. He still hadn't forgiven Emmy for what she'd done. But this, _this_ took the cake. He needed to get out of London.


End file.
